


if you change your mind, you know where to find me

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Daniel is in heat, Jay helps him with it.Read the tags before proceeding, thanks.
Relationships: Jay Ko & Daniel Lim, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 34





	if you change your mind, you know where to find me

_2:30PM_

"Mmm..Hyung.." Daniel moans.

He was thrusting his lubed fingers inside and outside of his entrance repeatedly while moaning lustfully.

Then, he hears chuckling.

_Jay._

"Are you getting all ready for me, babyboy?"

He didn't reply exactly, but instead replied with:

_"Please.."_

Jay smirks at his submissive omega and goes closer and on his bed, and he eventually spread his legs for the blond go inbetween them.

He aligns his own cock to his omega's lubed up, pink hole and started to slowly push his own throbbing cock inside of him.

"A-Alpha..fuck me."

That was the last straw for Jay.

He pulls out slightly and thrusts back in a nimble pace, making the latter yelp at first but then moan at the following thrusts of his cock.

"Oh fuck, oh please! Alpha..harder, please!" He begs.

"Fuck, Dan..you're so tight, I love it." He comments in a low, alluring voice.

He continues plunging his big cock inside of him in a swift manner all the while hitting his omega's prostate.

"Alpha..s-so big..!"

"And you love it, don't you?"

"Y-Yes!" He moans.

"Can't wait to finally fill your needy hole with my own cum..gonna make a fucking mess outta you."

Daniel whimpers and moans at Jay's dirty thought, he really couldn't wait to be filled either.

"Yes! Please, fill me, fuck me, just do anything to me! I-I'm your omega..I'm yours to breed."

"Hell yeah, you are." He says while thrusting inside of his abused, pink hole.

Some time passes and he feels like he's going to come, like right now.

"A-Alpha..I-I'm gonna come! P-Please let me come.."

"Go ahead, come for your Alpha." After he had said that, he felt something sharp, like teeth, bite into his neck.

_He was claiming him._

Daniel let out a gasp before coming, his semen coming out of his own cock. Then Jay came not so long after, filling him up to the brim.

"You were such a good boy for me, can't wait for _our_ pups."

Then he yelped when he felt something shaped like a plug get inserted inside of him.

Guess there isn't a chance that it'll drip out now.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
